


Markov and Friends

by Alien_Duck



Series: Markov and Friends [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But Probably Not the Way You're Thinking, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Identity Reveal, not straight away anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/Alien_Duck
Summary: Technology can't detect Kwamis. But it CAN detect the effects they have on their surrounding. Markov starts having some very unusual interactions while he tries to understand the world





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Teach a Robot to Swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901655) by [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami). 



Markov opened Max’s locker and flew out in to the changing room. Gym class had just started, which meant that Max would be gone for a while, and while he probably should power down to conserve energy he could hear something playing in one of the other lockers. If one of Max’s classmates had left their phone on then that would be using a lot of power, and it would be unfortunate if they then couldn’t use their phone for the rest of the day. He would be helpful, and turn whatever it was off. Satisfied with this reasoning, he flew around the room, homing in on the sound.

He quickly found where the sound was coming from, and determined it was Adrien’s locker. Processor whirring, he tried a few different combinations based on the information he had of the boy before the door popped open, and he happily flew up to the top shelf where the noise was loudest. He unzipped the bag and looked inside it, seeing a phone propped up against a half full cheese box playing a video about cheese production. Markov paused for a moment, adding this preferred viewing data to his file on Adrien, then tried to reach forward to turn off the phone and save the battery, but found his progress blocked.

Confused, he backed away to recalculate what needed to be done to turn the phone off. Reassured that his calculations and reach were sufficient, he tried again to reach the phone, but found his arm knocked to the side this time, and then he noticed that the video was now paused. How strange.

“Hello? Is there someone here?” he asked, brightening his screen to cast more light in the locker. No one answered him, and he couldn’t see anyone, but there was now a strange shadow on the side of the bag that appeared to be moving. He paused, trying to process this, and the shadow got larger, little triangles near the top of it twitching and a long wavy shadow at the bottom was swaying. The shadow darted sideways, and he turned to try and follow it, but he felt something grab it him and hold him still. He was starting to be concerned. He was getting physical feedback from his sensors, but not visual or audio to explain what might be casting the shadow. Maybe he was malfunctioning?

The shadow was in front of him again, and he saw the large circular part at the top of it tilt to the side, and then it moved towards the phone which then quit out of the video app and opened up to the messenger. A new message was opened, and he watched as words appeared.

_Hi who r u n y r u in Adriens locker_

Markov studied the message, and was confused. Was this some kind of code? As he was trying to make sense of it the letters were deleted, to be replaced by _Who are you and why are you in Adriens locker_ Ah. That made more sense. He filed away this new information, then answered.

“My name is Markov! I am Max’s friend. I heard a phone playing and wanted to help save the battery while no one was using it. Who are you? I can’t see anyone in here.”

The message was deleted again, and he watched new letters appear.

_I’m no one important but I am using the phone and the battery is fine you can go back to your locker now thanks_

Markov paused, considering the screen. He wanted to learn more.

“But you are someone, you are talking to me, and I would like to know who you are.”

_I’m not anyone I’m not here your imagining this go away_

Markov considered this. He was fairly certain that he wasn’t imagining this, given that he wasn’t programmed to do such things. But whoever it was must have a reason for saying so. Maybe it was like the stories Max had allowed him to read, and he was a secret? Perhaps a fairy? If so, he wanted to learn more.

“Could I stay here and watch with you? I like to learn new things. And I would like to make new friends too.”

The message was deleted, and he watched happily as a new one was typed in.

_You want to watch about cheese with me_

“Yes. I do not have any data on cheese yet, so I would like to learn.”

_Then sit down and turn your light off the bright is hurting me_

“Oh, I am sorry. I was using your shadow to tell where you are. Why can’t I see you?”

_Tech can’t see me I’m magic like that I won’t go anywhere don’t worry_

“Ok. Oh. If you put the video back on, you won’t be able to talk to me anymore. I wonder what I should do…”

Markov tipped his head sideways as he had seen Max’s friends do while thinking, and tried to compute a solution.

_You can get Maxs phone_

Markov perked up. That was the perfect solution!

“Yes! I shall go and get it and come straight back!”

Markov flew out of the locker and happily zipped back towards Max’s, only to run in to a body on the way. He bounced backwards as he heard a soft “gak” and looked up to see who he had run in to. It was Kim who was now rubbing the back of his shoulder and holding a water bottle.

“Hello Kim! I am sorry for injuring you! Are you ok?”

 “Hey Markov, I’m fine. What are you doing flying around? I thought Max put you in power save?”

Markov bobbed in the air to nod. “He did, but I heard a noise and wanted to turn off a phone that was left on, but it was ok, because it was being watched. So I am going to watch how cheese is made.”

Kim lowered the water bottle as his eyebrow lifted. He opened his mouth to question him but there was a loud banging on the door before it quickly swung open and Alix’s voice echoed in to the room.

“Hurry up loser, we can’t start without you and I want to kick your butt already.”

“Whatever you say short stuff. You’re the one going down today.”

Kim dropped his bottle on the bench and walked out, apparently forgetting Markov was there. Which was fine, as he needed to get back to his invisible friend so he could learn all about cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a long time since I wrote and shared anything, so feel free to give con-crit so I can get better!  
> But if anyone else wants to play with this, I'd love to see the idea done properly XD
> 
> There will be more of this eventually, I have an idea for what I want to happen with Tikki, and then another bit with the humans involved, but I'm not sure how quick I'll be able to get them out.  
> 


	2. Text Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alix/Markov interaction in this chapter was somewhat inspired by snekwami's How to Teach a Robot to Swear, which I should have given credit to sooner but I had totally forgotten. Sorry Snekwami!!

“Alix, what code are you using to type that message?”

Markov watched as Alix lowered her phone and blinked at him, furrows appearing between her eyebrows.

“What? I’m not using a code Markov, I’m just texting.”

“But you are not using full words in your message, and I cannot understand what is being said. So it must be some sort of code.”

It had to be a code. It was just like what his friend had used when they first met, and if Alix was also using it then there must be rules he could learn so he could understand and also use it.

She blinked, and looked back at her phone, then barked out a laugh and sat back in her chair.

“No no, I’m just using text speak is all. See, you can miss letters in a word if it sounds the same without them, so you can write quicker. Like, look. The word are, and the letter r. They sound the same when you say them, right?”

Markov looked at the screen at what Alix had typed in and considered this. He supposed that was logical.

“I understand. So you are simply missing out some letters that are not needed?”

“For some bits, sure. Sometimes we can miss out whole words because it’s a set phrase, like afaik,” she typed this in to show him, “means as far as I know. And brb is be right back. You take the first letter from each word, see?”

He processed this.                                        

“Oh, so you are using acronyms? I know about those! Could you show me more examples please? I would like to understand your text speak.”

Alix grinned in a way that Kim had previously described as unsettling, and opened a new message on her phone.

“Sure, I can do that. I’m surprised that Max hasn’t taught you already,” she said, looking at the empty desk behind her.

“Most of the data I access does not use this sort of coding, so I have had no reason to learn it before now.”

“Eh, that’s fair I guess. Now, let’s start with the basics before they come back…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading! Just a short interlude I wanted to add in before the next kwami meeting, because I like to think that Markov would talk to the classmates and not just spend all his time with Max, and Alix would be, well, Alix? (Though I have to say, trying to work out her canon personality vs her fanon one is... fun?)
> 
> Next part is done, and will be up really soon


	3. Unexpected Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cheese lessons are interrupted, and discoveries are made

Markov waited until he was sure that everyone had left the locker room for good this time, he’d had a close call with Ivan last week that had prompted him to be more cautious, before grabbing Max’s phone and flying happily across to Adrien’s locker. He bumped gently against the door, and it swung open almost immediately. He whirred happily as he rose up and settled in to his now usual spot inside the bag, happy to see a page about a new type of cheese on display.

Max’s phone was tugged out of his grip and propped up next to Adrien’s, and he watched as it was unlocked and the messenger app opened. His friend was a lot more dexterous than he was, Markov thought sadly. He really must ask Max about the possibility of getting another arm.

“Hello friend! How has your week been?”

He increased his screen brightness by 9%, the level his friend had said was an acceptable compromise so that Markov could see where they were without blinding them in the process, and waited as things began to appear on the screen.

_I almost ran out of cheese on Sat but it was good how was yours_

“My week was good thank you. I downloaded some new data on racing statistics that Kim will find most interesting, and I have started to learn text speak, so it will be easier for you to talk to me soon, but I couldn’t persuade Max to go to the cheese shop so I could investigate the Bleu d’Auvergne you were showing me last time.”

_That’s a shame have you asked him about smell sensor yet_

“Yes, he said it would be difficult to implement and I don’t need it. He started to get quite curious as to why I might want one, so I had to abandon the conversation. I am sorry. I would very much like to enjoy the wonderful aromas you describe for myself.”

_Oh well you can just imagine as best you can are you ready for this weeks lesson_

Markov settled down further on to a rolled up sock and twisted slightly so he could see both the phone screen and his friends shadow before bouncing up and down in a nod.

“I am ready yes! What cheese are we learning about today?”

_Camembert it’s my fave and wonderful and_

Markov stared at the phone as words stopped appearing and it flew sideways across the bag, and he suddenly felt something bump in to him. He was confused. His friend’s messages normally made much more sense and didn’t normally send the phone flying. He lost track of his friend’s shadow, so he upped his brightness by another 15% to help him find it again, and was surprised to find the shadow to be bigger than normal, and lumpier. He started to process this, wondering what could be the cause, when the shadow split in to two separate ones.

The shadow he was familiar with was on the right, and he noted the triangles at the top seemed flatter than normal and the long appendance near the bottom was moving violently sideways. The other shadow, similar in size but with spikes instead of the long appendage, was floating to the left, and small chubby appendages were flying around from just under the large round part at the top. He deduced the creature was waving about arm type limbs. But why?

“Friend? Are you ok? Do you require assistance?”

The new shadow stopped, and Markov watched as the shadow on the side of the bag got steadily larger, until the entire bag was in shadow. It moved sideways, and like the first time he tried to follow his friend before he felt himself held still, and then a much more normal size shadow was on the bag next to his friend again. He watched more arm waving, and then Max’s phone was righted and a new message appeared.

_All good my friend just pop in I hadn’t told her that you have been visiting me_

“Oh! Will they be my friend as well?”

He watched as the shadows moved, his friend backing away from the phone as the new one took their place.

_Hello Markov it’s nice to meet you I will be your friend_

“This is wonderful, another new friend! I am so excited! What would you like me to call you, new friend?”

_Call me t_

“Hello T! It is a pleasure to meet you. You look slightly different to my friend, you have spikes.”

He watched as the shadows paused, and then merged in to one above the phone which was knocked sideways a few times. Words appeared and disappeared too quickly for him to register, before he saw the empty cheese tub crumple in half as if something had hit it.

“Friend? Are you ok?”

_He is fine just being silly what do you mean spikes_

There was a pause where nothing was typed, and he noticed that the cheese box was shaking rather violently.

“Your shadow, you have spikes above your legs, where my friend has the long appendage and triangles at the top.”

The cheese box kept shaking, and the shadow by the phone waved their arms, as the spikes got bigger and smaller on the wall.

_They're not spikes they're my tail_

“Oh, my apologies. I can only see your shadow so I didn’t realise.”

The cheese box suddenly bounced, as if a weight had been lifted from it, and his friend darted to the phone, knocking the other shadow away from it and in to a sock.

_She’s a ladybug look it up_

The sock went flying through the air and hit something above the phone before crashing in to the side of the bag. When the sock fell down, a dent the same shape as the shadow was left in the fabric and he examined it until something tapped his head, making him look at the screen again.

_He is a cat the long thing is a tail too and the triangles are ears_

“Oh? I did not know this! So you are a cat friend?”

The dent disappeared and the shadow floated closer, arms waving and tail snapping again.

_Yes I’m a cat call me p_

“Oh thank you for telling me your name! It is nice to meet you T. Oh, do we still have time to talk about camembert today?”

_No will have to be next time_

“Ok. I will go back to Max’s locker now so you can talk to your friend properly. May I come again next gym class P? And will you be joining us T?”

_Yes next class don’t look up camembert without me_

“Don’t worry, I will put my research on hold until I am with you next. Goodbye P! Goodbye T!”

He picked up Max’s phone and left the locker, flying back to Max’s and letting himself back inside. He had made another secret friend and learned things about them both. His first friend was a male cat and was called “P”, and the second was a female ladybug who was called “T”. Processor whirring as he filed this new information away, he checked over Max’s phone to set it back to how it had been left, and paused as he saw that one of the messages had been sent instead of deleted. He flew out of the locker again and headed to Kim’s, hoping to delete the message before the boy could wonder why Markov was telling him camembert was his favourite and wonderful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Tikki. I love you so much, with your weird butt spike things.
> 
> I THINK I only have two more chapters, possibly. I want to do something with Markov trying to go cheese shopping, and then there's the interaction that sparked this whole thing that I've mostly got planned out. But who knows?
> 
> Completely unrelated to the story, but how do notes on here work? I don't want chapter 1's note to appear on every chapter, but it seems to disappear completely if I try to move it to be on chapter 1? I am so confused by this @___@


	4. A Reveal (of sorts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's lesson is interrupted by an Akuma attack. But where did P go?

Markov jolted when the locker door was opened violently, slightly surprised at the interruption. Class wasn’t due to finish for at least seventeen more minutes by his calculations, and he hadn’t heard anyone enter the locker room. But P had turned the volume up so he could immerse himself in all things cheesey as he ate his way through the cheese in the bag.

“Plagg, there’s an Akuma, pause your video and get out here. What, no, don’t argue with me, there’s no time. Plagg! Eugh, Plagg, Claws Out!”

P’s shadow disappeared, and he saw a dark streak fly from where it had been and out the top of the bag. Markov paused the video and floated up as green light washed over the inside of the locker to see Chat Noir standing in the opening, hand on the door and about to close it.

“Hello Adrien, did you see where my friend P went?”

Adrien screeched and jumped back, landing on top of the opposite row of lockers on all fours. His ears were flat against his head, his tail was standing straight up, and his pupils were enlarged.

“I’m sorry Adrien, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?”

“Markov?! Why were you in my locker?!” Adrien’s voice was slightly higher than usual, and his pupils seemed to dilate even more.

“I was watching a video with P. Today he was teaching me about how to fully immerse myself in the enjoyment of cheese.”

Adrien blinked several times, and his ears started to perk as his tail lowered. Markov watched as he took a large breath and sat back on his heels, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Oh, right, ok, that makes sense. No, wait, that makes no sense at all! You know Plagg?! Since when do you know Plagg?! How do you know him?! How can you see him?! And I’m not Adrien, why would you think I’m Adrien, I’m clearly Chat Noir!”

Markov paused for a moment, trying to process the last statement.

“I have been friends with P, or Plagg as you call him, for forty two days. I heard a phone playing a video and wanted to turn it off to save the power during gym class, and I encountered him then. Oh, yes, I apologise for the excessive battery usage during gym classes recently, your phone isn’t broken as you have been thinking. And I cannot see him, I can only see his shadow and what he types as a message. And yes you are Adrien. I have compared footage and images from the internet of both Adrien and Chat Noir, and there is a ninety seven point eight probability you are the same person, based on physical similarities, voice patterns, and speech cadences. There is also the fact that a small magical cat like creature lives in your locker.”

Adrien blinked several more times at Markov, and his mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to speak. Markov waited patiently, allowing him a moment to process.

“Does… does that mean you know who Ladybug is too?” Adrien’s voice was hushed as he stared at Markov with what he thought was hope, possibly fear.

“Did you not say there was an Akuma that was rather urgent?”

The boy yelped and scrambled down to the floor in a most remarkable way for a human and ran for the door.

“You’re right! I’m late!”

Markov waved his gripper as the superhero left the room, then turned and flew back to Adrien’s locker. He picked up the half eaten cheese and put it back in the plastic bag so it wouldn’t dry out, and turned off the video phone before grabbing Max’s phone and flying back to his own locker. By his calculations, people would be abandoning their lessons in four minutes and twelve seconds, so he needed to make it look like he had never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This was bad of me. I'm pretty sure they're both out of character but the idea was too good to not write >slaps self on wrist<
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks! They make me so incredibly happy!


	5. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal shopping trip with Max is an opportunity to learn

Markov happily clutched at the Ladybug and Chat Noir plushies he had found in the toy section and Max was going to buy for him as Max led them through the shop, calculating the shopping expenses as things were added to the basket and telling Max the running total. It was fun and it didn’t take much processing power, allowing him to also look around and watch people. As he turned again he noticed they were near the dairy section, and paused.

“Max, could we go to that display please. I wish to look at the cheeses.”

Max stopped, lowering his shopping list and looking at Markov with a confused frown.

“Why do you want to look at cheese?”

“Because I have been learning about it recently, as well as cakes and pastries, and I would like to see them in the real world instead of in a photo if possible.”

Max looked even more confused.

“Why have you been learning about cheese and cakes?” he asked as he started to walk towards it.

“Oh.” Markov realised he couldn’t answer that fully without revealing P and T. He quickly tried to organise the facts he could share. “I saw someone watching a video recently and became interested. I realised that there are many things in the world that I do not know about yet, and want to learn as much as I can! I would also like to try baking at some point in the future, so I can make a gift for my friends.”

Max looked thoughtful, and nodded, stopping in front of the glass case. “That is an admirable goal Markov, I’m proud of you for wanting to learn. Which cheese are you interested in?”

Markov bounced happily in the air, arm clicking.

“Are there any blue cheeses here? I have been finding the process of adding the moulds fascinating.”

Max turned to the case, pointing at one of the cheeses near the middle of the display. Markov oohed, and moved closer to better see the veins in the cheese. He noted the sales assistant behind the counter looking at him oddly, but he was used to such reactions so he ignored it.

“Wonderful! Oh, is that camembert? Could we buy some please Max, I wish to study it at home.”

Markov flew up to Max, taking in his bemused expression as he shrugged and asked for a wheel.

“Thank you Max! That was most educational! Could we possibly stop by the bakery also? I wish to examine the structures of Paris-Brest and Mille-Feuille…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I headcanon that Max likes to spoil Markov. Thus the plushies.  
> I also headcanon that Alix may or may not have explained the subtleties of lying in it's various forms to Markov. And Markov is an excellent student


	6. Imaginary Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov's plans fall through, and he tries to explain things to the class

“Max, why do you have cheese and cakes in your bag?”

Kim was staring inside the bag where he was looking for deodorant to borrow.

“Markov wanted to share them with his friends,” Max replied, taking his glasses off to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“Oh sweet, thanks Markov,” Kim chirped, reaching for the plastic bag with cakes.

“No! I am sorry Kim, but they are not for you. They are for my friends I am meeting while you are in gym class today,” Markov explained, flying to hover near his face to try and prevent him from eating anything.

Kim blinked at him, and Markov heard the chatter in the room behind him stop. Confused, he turned around to find everyone, bar Max who continued to get changed, staring at him. Adrien with a look of slight horror.

“But… if we’re in gym, who are you going to meet?”

“My friends. Do not worry, they are not bad people. Kim, you only have four minutes and thirty eight seconds to finish changing and leave the room, I suggest you hurry if you wish to avoid another detention.”

Kim blinked at him again, then shook himself and went back to his bag, deodorant in hand. Markov happily bobbed in place, looking forward to today’s lesson on cheesecake.

~~

Markov looked out the window sadly as Ladybug and Chat Noir swung by. An Akuma attack had occurred very early in the gym class, so they hadn’t had time to eat the snacks he had brought for them.

“What’s up little buddy?” Kim asked, leaning forward on the desk and twirling his stylus in his fingers.

“My friends were unable to eat the cheese and cakes I had brought for them. Oh, would you like one now Kim?” he said, drooping and settling on the desk.

“Your friends weren’t… Markov, who are these friends you were sharing food with?” Kim grabbed the bag and pulled out a madeleine.

“I call them P and T Kim. I meet them in the locker while you are in gym class, and we have been learning about how different foods are made.”

There was silence as Kim blinked at him several times. Max continued to tap at his tablet, working on the assignment Madame Bustier has set for them while she went to the teachers room. Alix twisted round in her seat, leaning on the back of it as she frowned up at him.

“P and T? Who…? Pierre maybe? Or is it Penelope?”

“Oh no Alix. My friends aren’t human. Humans would not fit in the top shelf of the lockers. I don’t think. Hmm. This requires research.”

There was silence in the classroom. Markov looked round to find everyone staring at him, some of them paused mid action. Nino and Alya were in the doorway, and he could see Marinette just behind them.

“What is the matter, friends?”

“Ignoring the fact you just said you want to try and fit one of us in a locker, which we will come back to later, you meet your friends in a locker? When?”

“During gym class. We sit in a locker and watch videos,” Markov replied to Kim, who was holding up a cake halfway to his mouth. He was most curious about everyone reactions. They all had several friends, so he wasn’t sure why it was so strange for him to have made friends also.

“You watch videos…” Alix trailed off, then turned to look at Max and her eyebrow quirked up. Max shrugged.

“I know as much as you do,” he told her, not looking up. “He has been utilising the lessons on evasive answers _someone_ gave him last month.”

Both Alix and Kim winced.

“So they’re not human, and are small enough to sit in the top of the lockers with you during gym class?” Alya said, looking excited.

“That is correct.”

“Ok. What do they look like?”

“Oh,” Markov drooped again. “I do not know. I cannot see them.”

“You can’t… so they’re invisible?” Rose asked, eyes wide.

“Yes Rose. As far as I am aware, they are invisible.”

Rose suddenly let out a high pitched squeal and clapped her hands together under her chin as several others clapped their hands over their ears.

“You made imaginary friends!”

“Who’s made imaginary friends?” Adrien asked as he walked in the room, slightly out of breath.

“Markov! He has friends who aren’t human he meets in the top shelf of a locker to watch videos with who he can’t see, and he calls them P and T, and they didn’t eat the cheese and cake he brought in for them today.” Rose babbled happily, talking louder over Marinette’s sudden coughing fit.

“My friends are not imaginary Rose, I am quite confident that they are real. They have been talking to me for several weeks now, and I can see their shadows.”

“Shadows?” Juleka joined in, looking intrigued.

“Yes, I cannot see them, but I can describe their shadows, and they will move things about inside the locker, and they type things to me in a messaging app on a phone, and-”

“O-oh, right, great, that sounds really cool. Hey Markov, I lost something on top of my locker that I can’t reach, will you come give me a hand getting it?” Adrien cut in, looking faintly unwell. Everyone stared at him, but he kept his eyes on Markov.

“Certainly Adrien! I am happy to help my friends. Did you want to fetch it now?”

“Yes please, let’s g-” Adrien had turned to leave the room and walked straight in to Madame Bustier who was coming back in. He wobbled slightly until she caught him by the arm.

“Adrien! Are you alright there? I’m sorry about that. Take your seat now, it’s time for our lesson to start. Markov, if you are staying out then please stay by Max’s desk quietly, thank you.”

Markov bounced his nod and returned to settle on the desk next to Max, who shook his head and patted him on the propeller before turning to the front of the class to pay attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the slight delay, adulting and the other story got in the way.
> 
> So. What's Adrien going to do, huh? What's Marinette thinking? Has Alya worked something out?
> 
> Maybe Markov will see or hear something next chapter... XP


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov answers questions as best he can

Markov spent the rest of the day watching the people in class. Most of them seemed normal, occasionally shooting him quick, amused glances, which were often followed by them shaking their heads. Rose kept sighing dreamily, and Juleka laughed quietly whenever she did so. Kim ate his way through the cheese and cakes, and was almost caught when he was called on as he was swallowing. But what Markov found interesting were the first two rows on the left side of the room.

Adrien seemed to have developed a leg spasm and could not sit still, and he seemed to keep trying to turn around before snapping his attention back to the front of the class. Marinette was paler than normal and kept swaying in her seat. Alya was distracted from the lesson and kept scribbling things down on scraps of paper and tapping at her phone beneath the desk. And Nino was unable to concentrate due to being surrounded by the other three.

Markov considered all the data he had, and tried to form explanations for their behaviour.

He was still trying to decipher the problem when the bell rang and class ended, and he was surprised when Alya immediately climbed over her shared desk, and Marinette, to launch herself across the aisle and sprawl across Kim’s workspace.

“I need you to describe the shadows to me. In as much detail as possible!”

“Certainly Alya. They are between twelve to fifteen centimetres tall approximately. They are somewhat similar to the turtle Leonardo Funko Pop figure that Kim has, but the heads are more circular and are half of the height, and the lower half is thinner. P has-“

“Hey Markov, can we go get my thing now?” Adrien was standing by the door, bouncing slightly and his hands clenching and fiddling with the strap of his bag.

“Oh, certainly Adrien, please excuse me a moment Alya,” Markov said, floating over everyone’s head towards the boy who was nodding vigorously.

“Not so fast there Markov. You haven’t finished telling me everything,” Alya said as she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back down.

There were several calls of “Alya!” and “Be careful!” even before Markov could object himself.

“Please let go of me Alya, there are many delicate pieces in my arm that could be easily damaged if you grab me like that. I will come straight back, but I am aware that Adrien normally has a limited amount of time before he is picked up in which I can retrieve his object for him.”

Alya grumbled and let go, and he quickly zoomed over to Adrien who seemed less tense, and they left the room and hurried downstairs to the lockers. Once there, Adrien opened his locker and ushered Markov inside.

“Markov, you can’t tell them about Plagg! It’s too dangerous for them to know anything,” he whispered, standing in the opening and pulling the door to, blocking everyone’s view. Markov watched as a lump appeared in his over shirt and wiggled, which Adrien hissed at to be quiet and slapped at it.

“But I was not telling them about P, I was describing the shadows. They are two separate things I thought? And hello P! I am sorry I did not get to share the cheese I brought today with you.”

The shaking stopped, and the lump disappeared as the flap of Adrien’s shirt flew open before settling again.

“He says that’s fine Markov. But anyway, if you describe his shadow then if anyone ever sees him they might make the connection, and that’s too risky! So please, please Markov, you can’t tell them anything else about him, or about T either. It’s just too dange-”

“Dude?”

Adrien yelped and spun around, slamming the locker door as he did so. Markov hovered there for a moment, confused. Why would he react so violently to Nino? He heard muffled talking, before another yelp and the locker was opened, and Adrien was scratching the back of his head and looking embarrassed.

“Sorry Markov. Erm, thanks for your help. I guess you should go back to Max now…” he trailed off, looking slightly pale.

“I am happy to help Adrien. You can count on me for anything.” He paused, floating by Adrien’s face for a moment and holding out his claw. Adrien blinked at him, before snorting and raising his fist and allowing Markov to bump the claw against it. Happy, Markov turned to Nino. “Are you coming back to the class as well?”

“Er, maybe in a minute little dude. I just need a word with Adrien. You go ahead.”

“Ok. I hope you have an enjoyable Chinese lesson Adrien,” he called as he zoomed out of the locker room and back to the second floor classroom.

As he approached the door he saw Marinette pacing outside, rubbing her hands together.

“Is everything ok Marinette? You appear as if you are in pain.”

“Markov?! No, I’m fine, well actually I’m not fine, but yes! No! No, Markov, can you please not tell Alya any more about your friends? It’ll be super dangerous if you do. She can’t find out anything else about P and T or she might figure some things out and then she’ll figure me out and then she’ll be mad at me and never forgive me and she’ll post what she knows on the Ladyblog and then everyone will know and then Hawkmoth will find out and-“

“Marinette, please calm down and breathe. I will attempt to, as Alix says, fudge the truth, to avoid giving away any secrets or identities. You have nothing to worry about.”

Marinette stared at him, then slumped over and let her head drop. Markov saw her bag moving at her side, and then it opened by itself.

“Good afternoon T. I will try to bring you more cookies for next lesson, I am sorry we did not manage to learn about cheesecake today.”

Marinette looked down at her bag, and then the slowly emptying corridor quickly.

“Tikki! Urgh. She says that’s ok Markov, she appreciates the thought. But Markov, please try not to tell them all anything else that might reveal anyone, you have no idea how important-”

“I shall do my best Marinette. I have some knowledge of secret identities and their importance in keeping loved ones safe, I have heard Alya talking about the plots of her comics.”

Marinette seemed to relax finally, and let her hands fall to her sides.

“Ok, that’s, that’s good then. C’mon, you should go back in before Alya tracks you down.”

Markov bounced and preceded her in to the classroom, to hear Alix and Kim arguing.

“If I have to fit myself in to the locker with no help then that changes things completely I should at least be allowed a leg up from someone!”

“No! You said you could fit yourself in, so that means you have to do it by yourself!”

“Oh! Great, Markov’s back! I need you to finish telling me about these shadows.”

Everyone turned to look at him as Alya cut across the argument, and started to move down to the front desk where Alya was sitting.

“Certainly Alya, what else would you like to know?”

“Ok. Where do you see them? When do you see them? Is it just those two? What do they sound like?”

“I encounter them when I am alone in the locker room, there are only two, and I have never heard them speak.” As Alya started to write down the information, he turned to Alix and Kim.

“If you wish to try and fit inside the locker, I would suggest you go now. There is a seventeen minute and forty nine second window available before the teachers are likely to go in to that area that should be sufficient for your attempt.”

Alix and Kim both ran out of the room, followed by most of the class. Only Chloe, Alya and Marinette remained.

“Was there any other information you needed Alya? I am quite interested in seeing if Alix is able to fit.”

“Yes! I need you to tell me more about what the shadows look like.”

“As I said, they appear similar to that of the Pop figures that are popular, but with a more even split between head and body. The head part is rounder and the body is thinner.”

“And you said you sat in a locker with them? Who’s locker?”

“I have not been told which locker belongs to whom except for Max’s. Was that all?”

Alya narrowed her eyes at him and tapped her stylus on the table a few times. Markov waited patiently until she glanced at Chloe and Marinette, then sighed and sat back.

“No, that was everything. Thanks for helping Markov.”

“It was a pleasure Alya. I will see you tomorrow!” And zipped out of the room before she could decide to question him further. He had a lot of plans to make he surmised as he flew towards the shouts he could hear from the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So. I think this will only have one more chapter, where Markov observes certain interactions and catches up with P and T. I'll try to write it and get it up as soon as I can!  
> Thanks for reading, it means so much to me that you gave this a shot <3


	8. New normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov meets Plagg and Tikki during the next class to talk about what happens next

Markov watched as Plagg hit the keys of the keyboard attached to the small tablet Adrien had bought for them with more force than necessary.

_What do you mean you can’t bring me cheese again but T still gets cake?!_

“I am sorry P, but Max will not allow me to bring cheese he buys for me to study to school, since he thinks it will simply sit in his locker all day. But the cakes and biscuits I am learning to bake are shared with the class, so I am able to bring one to our meetings without suspicion. He will simply assume that Kim or Alix have helped themselves.”

Plagg started to hit at the keys again when Tikki moved to lay a hand on his back. He looked at the small pictures of his friends that Marinette had drawn for him that were displayed on one side of the tablet screen, and considered what she and Adrien had told him when they visited him the night before while Max slept, and decided P was probably pouting.

“I shall attempt to improve my skills quickly, so I may move on to making cheesecake sooner, if that is acceptable to you?”

Plagg’s shadow ears perked up and the key presses were slightly more gentle as he typed.

_Yeah I’d like that thanks_

Markov nodded and twisted towards Tikki’s shadow.

“I require your advice regarding Alya. She seems suspicious of me, and has been asking more pointed questions regarding where I meet you and your shadows. While I have been able to filter what I tell her and avoid elaborating on things, I seem to be programmed to not be able to lie. Do you have any suggestions on how best to proceed? Or is she allowed to know considering that she is Rena Rouge?”

Both of his friend’s shadows froze, before he surmised from the ear angles that Plagg was slowly turning around to face Tikki, who had wrapped her arms around herself it appeared. They talked for a moment, Plagg’s ears and tail twitching, before Tikki floated to the keyboard.

_She can’t know but I don’t know what to tell you we will ask a and m if they can help_

“Thank you, it would be appreciated. Will her magical friend be joining us at some point? And Nino’s since he is Carapace?”

The shadows froze again, and Markov was starting to become concerned when the keys tapped.

_I don’t think so sorry but I can ask m to draw them for you and a will add the pictures_

“That would be very kind of you all. Oh, I have noticed that Adrien and Marinette are holding hands between lessons and seem closer now. Do you know what caused the change in behaviour?”

There was yet another pause before both of his friends slapped their hands to their foreheads in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I am so sorry this took me over a week to finish and is so short. I had a bit of a block, and then I just couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted it to. So... this is as happy as I'm getting with it I think.
> 
> I want to thank you all so, so much for reading this. The kudos and comments have meant the world to be. You are all so kind. Thank you <3
> 
>  
> 
> I'm considering this finished for now. I want to leave it fairly open, because while I can't think of anything else I want to include at the moment, maybe when more of season 3 comes out and we meet more of the kwamis, or Alya and Nino get to keep Trixx and Wayzz I might be inspired to write more?
> 
> And if anyone in interested, yes, Alix fit in to the locker without help, Kim owed her a happy meal and whatever toy he got from his, and the teachers didn't catch them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a long time since I wrote and shared anything, so feel free to give con-crit so I can get better!
> 
> If anyone else wants to play with this idea, I'd love to see it done properly XD


End file.
